A witches tale
by WhEnDIDiStArTtoCARE
Summary: a young adopted witch is forced to go to a normal human highschool, or so she thought. she is faced with problems normal high schoolers deal with, but she soon finds that her friends arn't as normal as they seem, and neither is her cheerleader tormenter.
1. how it came to be

"Mommy? Were are you?" a small girl cried, walking down an unfamiliar road, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes "mommy?"

Soon a woman with long black hair came over to the small blond girl "what's wrong little one?" she asked softly, kneeling down so they were around the same height.

The small girl fiddled with her little white dress, knowing that talking to a stranger was bad but she had nowhere else to turn. "I-I can't find my mommy…" she said trying not to cry "do," she let out a small hiccup "do you know were my mommy is?" she asked.

"No, I don't know your mother, but I could help you find her." She said standing up, holding out some candy for her "here, this will help to calm you down." She said kindly.

The little girl wiped her eyes and nodded, taking the candy warily and looked up at her, finally trusting the strange woman "Kay…" she said softly taking the woman's hand.

And then the woman led her to her home, that was the last time the girl would ever be seen as well, besides in the windows of the woman's old home, peering out at the people walking by.

That was my first memory of her, and the beginning of my new life. And this is my story.

I'm Lilly, just so you know, and the woman in there soon became my mother, or at least a mother figure, either way I call her mom, even though she real name is Victoria. Now sit back while I tell my tale.


	2. unfortunate news

CHAPTER ONE; An unexpected surprise.

"Lilly!" Victoria called from the bottom of the stairs, trying to wake up her daughter. Ah, but to no avail. She sighed, "damnit, that girl sleeps like the dead…" she muttered walking up the stairs and into her room. Making a swift hand motion a bucket of water appeared hanging over Lilly's head "Lilly! Wake up!" she yelled, expecting what would happen next;

Lilly sighed in her sleep and rolled over, pulling her black pillow closer to her face avoiding the imminent wake up.

Victoria sighed a bit and snapped her fingers, and the bucket turned upsidown, spilling its contents on the sleeping Lilly.

She shot up in the bed, eyes half open, only to close again with her mumbled response of "two more hours."

Victoria's eyebrow twitched and she started to try prying Lilly out of the sopping wet bed "GET UP! YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN A PUDDLE!" she yelled, annoyed as hell now

"I'm a mermaid."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" she yelled pulling her out of the bed "now get dressed, and out of those wet cloths." She said

Lilly's eyebrow twitched "it's your fault my cloths are wet." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Victoria smiled and ruffled her hair "I know, now get changed, your lesson will start after breakfast." She said sweetly and walked down the stairs before Lilly could protest.

About twenty minutes later Lilly came down in a white pair of skinny jeans, a black, form fitting T-shirt, and a white goth-lolita jacket. Since she knew she wasn't going out anywhere she didn't have anything on her feet besides her black socks, and sat down at the kitchen table, Victoria just finishing up the baken.

"What is it?" Lilly asked as a plate with bacon on it floated down in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked turning around to look at Lilly

"You never make bacon unless you want to tell me something important." She said taking a bite out of her breakfast looking at her mother broadly

She laughed a bit "nothing gets by you." She said shaking her head a bit "well, the thing is, I'm sending you to… school." She said waiting for her daughter's unpredictable reaction.

"But don't I already go to school? I mean you home school me." She said looking at her a bit confused now

"Well yes you do." She said scratching the back of her head sheepishly "I mean a high-shcool… like… for regular humans*…" she said nervously.

Lilly blinked "you—you…" her eyes widened "wait… so I have to pretend to be a normal human?" she asked, her blue eyes shining in a strange way

"Yes… I suppose you could put it that way." She said sitting down as well taking a bite of her bacon, waiting for the real response

"Sweeeeeeeeet." She said rolling her eyes a bit "well, that's fine." She said shrugging a bit "well… it'll be a change of scenery…" she said thoughtfully and stretched "well… when do I go?" she asked going back to her bacon.

"Uh… well… you're going tomorrow, since that's when the school year starts then…"* she said smiling sheepishly

Lilly blinked "oh…" she said "well your fault for not telling me, now we have to do last minute school shopping!" she said sighing a bit

Victoria let out another nervous laugh "I already did your shopping…" she said finishing off her breakfast quickly

"If anything in there is pink the school's going to explode." She said putting her elbows on the table*

"I expected you to say that…" she said sighing a bit "no, everything is either black or red, or the required color that I have no choice in." she said shrugging

Lilly sighed "alright… well, it's all in my room now right?" she asked looking at Victoria, knowing her tactics

"Yes, now get ready for your spells lesson." She said waving at her cheerily seeing that she had finished her breakfast and got up, walking into the large room dedicated to spells and potions.*

Lilly sighed and went upstairs, knowing this would be her last normal (in her standards anyway) day for her.


	3. heading to hell

_Great. I get to go to an actual school now!… Note sarcasm… _Lilly thought as she walked down the stairs with her black book-bag, fiddling with the bat wings on it boredly.

"Mom! I'm going to hell now!" she yelled up to Victoria as she slipped on her favorite converse and walked out of the house, locking up with her key and sighed taking the dreaded walk down to the bus stop.

As she arrived she got strange looks from the girls that were already there. Dumb ass preps… Haven't seen an individual before… She thought maliciously shooting an icy glare at the girls, telling them to back off without having to speak.

She smirked as they all twitched away from her gaze and went back to talking about something, she didn't care enough to eavesdrop on them, and sat down on the sidewalk, boredly waiting for the big yellow hearse to roll around the corner, when she heard someone walking up behind her. She looks behind herself to see who was there and saw a tall, lanky brown haired boy, in a black tank top.

She watched him cautiously as he smiled and sat down beside her. Soon he asked her, "hey, your new aren't you?"

He didn't have any malice in his voice, and he seemed to have a pure intention so Lilly decided to answer him. "Yes, I'm new to your school," she said, making sure that she didn't come off as him thinking she was new to the town as well.

"That's cool," he said holing out a hand, "I'm Jack." He added politely

"Lilly," She said taking his hand and shaking it gently.

"So did you just move here? I haven't seen you in the neighborhood before," he asked her curiously.

And let the twenty questions begin. She thought smiling at him a bit. "No, I've lived here since I was born," she said stretching a bit.

"Really? Why haven't I seen you in school or anything before then?" he asked his dog-like attitude already showing.

"I was home schooled, and I didn't go outside often." She said shrugging.

"Oooooh," he said nodding. "Then were do you live?" he asked, thinking he may have seen her if she was peering out a window or something.

"Nowhere you would walk by," she said smirking a bit, knowing that people thought that whoever lived in the dark mansion on the hill was a witch, and people never ventured up there because they also thought there was a spirit in the house as well, that was her fault though, since she did look like a specter in the dark of night.

"Try me," he said smiling, his dog-like attitude obvious.

"Jack, what are you doing now?" a soft voice carried over.

Lilly turned around to see a thin kind looking boy. He had black hair; so dark it almost looked blue, and deep blue eyes. All in all, he was beautiful. And she knew you shouldn't refer to a guy as beautiful, but that was the definite and only way to describe him.

While Lilly was in her over viewing, and slightly admiring mode, Jack sighed a bit. "This is Lilly, she's new here and we were just talking," he said looking up at him with a somewhat exasperated look.

"Oh… I hope you were behaving yourself…" he said to Jack as Lilly snapped out of her thinking mode.

"He was, don't worry. But, may I ask who you are?" she asked somewhat calmed by his presence.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Jake." He said sitting down as well, but just as Jack was about to ask his interrupted question again the big yellow hearse rolled up to the stop.

"Well, seems the hearse is here…" Lilly said getting up and dusting the bat wings on her book bag gently walked into the bus, just to be tripped by a girl in a green and gold cheer uniform.

"Watch your step, fresh meet," she snarled, then she saw Jake, and she fluttered her oh-so-fake eyelashes at him. "Hi Jake! How was your summer?" she asked sweetly.

He looked at her with an exasperated fashion. "Christa… do you really think I didn't see you trip Lilly?" he asked, a bit annoyed with the cheerleader.

"What? I didn't trip her! She just fell. Don't blame me for some other outcast's clumsiness," she said spitefully.

Jack finally had enough "Christa, drop it. We saw you. And if you do it again you are going to have to deal with me," he said helping Lilly up.

Damn cheerleaders… They're straight from hell… Thinking that they own the place… Gonna kill her… Lilly thought as Jack kept a light grip on her arm, as if knowing that if he didn't Christa would be on the ground with a bloody nose and her extensions ripped off… Along with other things… That, though he would love to see a girl fight, would be cause for her expulsion… Or a suspension.

"Oh Jake, why are you hanging out with a loser like her? She'll ruin your reputation. And it's only the first day too!" Christa said with sickening sweetness as Jake got up onto the bus.

"Christa," he said trying his best to be calm, "listen. I put up with this last year, turned a blind eye to them. But if you do that to anyone this year I will intervene," he said a threat hidden beneath his warning.

"But… Jakeypoo…" she tried to be sweeter and win over his heart again… But to no anvil.

"And don't call me that," he said walking back to Lilly and Jack.

"I. Hate. Cheerleaders," Lilly said through gritted teeth, having heard every word of the conversation.

Jake smiled a bit and patter her head in a calming manner. "Don't worry about it. Just worry about getting through the first day," he said sitting in the seat across from them.

"Hey! What's your schedule? We could show you around," Jack said, lightening the mood greatly.

"Here," she said handing him her schedule quickly.

"Cool! You have math, art, and global studies with me," he said you could just imagine his tail wagging.

"And you have english, science, and gym with me," Jake said smiling as well.

"And I have lunch and free period with both of you," Lilly added, "Good. Now I have two people who can help me around the school and I won't feel guilty for making them late to they're class," she said smiling at them, surprised at how quickly she had made friends.


	4. first day of the rest of my life

**CHAPTER THREE SCHOOL=HELL **

Lilly sighed her eyebrow twitching. She just found her locker and it was right across from that bitch of a cheerleader Christa. Shiiiiiiiiit! She withered in her head trying to keep attention away from herself.

"Hey… who are," a voice call out next to her head. "You?" a slightly deeper, but barely noticeable, voice echoed afterward.

She jumped and looked at both boys. "T-twins?" she sighed and let her head fall. "Who am I? I'm Lilly," She said looking at them, and jumped back seeing as they were right in front of her. "How do you do that? Damn it!" she sighed running a hand through her hair in frustration.

They laughed in unison and rested they're arms on each others shoulders. "That's for us to know," one started, "and for you to find out," the other finished.

"Ugh, I'm going to get a major headache today…" she murmured. "Well…" she sighed. "Since you know my name, what are yours?" she asked running a hand through her pitch-black hair again.

"Oh, well I'm Zaro," the one on the right said, Lilly started to notice that his voice was slightly deeper than the other's. But it was barely noticeable. "And I'm Kyaro," the other said.

"Well then, nice to meet you two." She said smiling. "What homeroom do you have?" she asked putting the last book in her locker casually, not noticing they had her schedule, and started to look for it.

"Yours," they said in unison, now leaning against the lockers on either side of her.

"Well… okay… then you can lead the way," she said patting her pockets still looking for her schedule, only to have Zaro hand it to her.

"Sure," Kyaro said shrugging, walking into the room just one door down from they're lockers.

Unfortunately Christa was in that homeroom as well… and she was clinging to any and every male that she spotted.

"Why can't I be rid of this slut wad?" she moaned sitting down in an empty desk, finding that the twins sat on either side of her… wow… I'm actually making friends on the first day… she thought as she laid her head on the desk, trying not to get noticed by the whore-wannabe called Christa.

Ah, but a higher power has a very cruel scene of humor and had to make Christa observant.

"Oh! Lita I didn't know you were in this homeroom!" she called walking over.

"Lilly…"

"Abby." She said waving a hand to dismiss the subject. "So, what are you doing with the reject twins?" she asked as if they were friends!

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked sending an icy glare her way.

"These two are the lowest of the low. No one likes them," she said rolling her eyes in a way only a cheerleader could manage.

"Your incorrect on that," she said leaning her head on her hand, boredly gazing at her.

"Are you saying I'm WRONG!" Christa said pulling in the attention of everyone in the room onto them.

"Yes," she said simply. "I think they're nice," she added then grabbed a sheet of paper and started doodling on it boredly.

"How can you think that! They're pathetic! Even they're names are weird!" she practically shrieked.

"That is it," she mumbled slamming her hands on the desk, standing up glaring at her from under her bangs, casting a dark shadow over her eyes. "I have only just met you. And I am usually a patient person. But you, YOU are a worthless piece of shit!" she said in a dark silky voice, so much more threatening than if she were yelling. "Have you taken the time to get to know them?" she asked stalking closer at ever word. "And for that do you even know me?" she hissed, "because if you did," she poked her forehead. "You would be shaking on the ground," she said so softly that only she could hear her.

Christa's eyes were wide, Lilly saw fear in them, but the girl hid it well. Christa shook her head getting her thoughts in order. "I don't understand how Jakeypoo could even stand to be near you," she hissed walking back to her seat, as everyone acted as if the ordeal had never happened.

Kyaro and Zaro laughed putting they're arms around her in a proud fashion "Nice," Kyaro said messing up her hair. "That's the first time anyone's," he started.

"Ever stood up to Christa like that," Zaro finished, his face beaming with amusement.

Lilly snorted laughing a bit. "Glad to be of entertainment," she said as the bell rang to signal it was time to go to first period maybe this won't be such a bad experience after all… she thought, walking to her first class, actually looking forward to her day.


End file.
